Crimson Sakura
by JazaraRose
Summary: A story of twisted love and a shattered dream. Inu/Kag and Inu/Kik
1. Part 1

**Crimson Sakura **

**Part 1**

* * *

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

* * *

"Kikyou I'm home!"A young man with long ebony locks fumbled his way into his home. Tired beyond belief the twenty three year old business tycoon tossed off his shoes and jacket following his nose into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha you're home early!" The woman with waist length midnight tresses turned from the stove to give her husband a proper greeting by kissing him on the lips.

"I know. My meeting got out earlier than expected." Leaving the kitchen Inuyasha headed into the bedroom to change out of his suit and into something more comfortable. He plopped onto the couch flipping through the channels for something interesting to watch.

Turning his head Inuyasha watched as his wife dashed in and out of the kitchen to finish dinner and set the table. Time slowed and he noticed everything about her. The way her chest rose and fell as she took a breath. How many times she pushed her hair behind her ear and how many times she wiped the sweat from her brow. She was beauty and grace in every sense of the word.

Sometimes he wondered what he did to deserve a woman like her.

"Inuyasha!" Jumping at the noise he gave his wife a strange look. "I said dinner is ready." He nodded his head standing from the couch and walking over towards the table.

"Are you okay?" Kikyou said in a worried tone.

"Yeah." He said with a small smile hoping she would drop it. They ate dinner mostly in a comfortable silence with pleasantries such as "how was your day?" being exchanged every now and then. After dinner Kikyou returned to her nightly chore of cleaning the kitchen and putting away the extra food while Inuyasha finished last minute paperwork due the next morning.

"You know I saw Ayame today." Kikyou said from the kitchen.

"That's nice babe." Inuyasha said without looking up from his laptop. Walking around the table to sit next to her husband Kikyou took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Her and Kouga are expecting...again." Inuyasha sighed shutting his laptop.

"Kikyou..." rubbing his brow the last thing he wanted or needed was another argument.

"Inuyasha I want a baby. This is Ayame's second child and her and Kouga got married two years after us!"

"Kikyou we've only been married for four years. You know I'm still getting use to running the company on my own since Sesshomaru and Rin moved to America to start a new branch overseas. I'm too busy to be a father."

_'And I'm not ready.' _He secretly added.

"They moved almost a year ago! How long does it take to get settled in? I'm getting lonely Inuyasha. Most of our friends already have children. I want to go out with Ayame and her son to the park for a play date. When Rin and Sesshomaru come back to visit I want their daughters to have a cousin to meet! I don't understand why you don't want to start a family with me." Her last sentence so soft spoken Inuyasha almost missed it. There was no way to explain it to her without sounding like a selfish prick. Kikyou was dying to be a mother, but the thought of fatherhood scared him shitless. He wasn't ready to be a dad. To be responsible for a life besides his own.

"I'm sorry Kikyou." He said somberly. On the brink of tears she quickly stood from her seat and ran into their bedroom undoubtedly locking him out. Rubbing his face and letting out a groan of frustration Inuyasha walked to linen closet grabbing sheets and an extra pillow.

It was gonna be a long night on the couch.

* * *

"As your friend I'd like to tell that you look like total shit."

"Fuck you Miroku." Inuyasha said settling into his office.

"What's wrong? Long night with the misses?"

"Actually yes. We got into another argument about having a baby. She's ready and I'm not." Taking a seat on the sofa Miroku made himself comfortable as Inuyasha finished telling him about the heated debate.

"If your not ready then say so man. She can't really force you to make a baby with her. Although making the baby is half the fun." Miroku said suggestively.

"Can you ever have a serious moment?" Looking at his friend Miroku could see the frustration written all over Inuyasha's face. The poor guy seemed close to banging his head against a wall.

"Okay, in all seriousness, if you are not ready to have a baby then don't have one. You don't want to be the father who can't be there for his kids even with them living in his house. On the contrary fatherhood does seem and can be very scary but it's worth it. Holding your child and watching them grow are the most beautiful things you'll ever do in your life. Don't make any hasty decisions but it's definitely something you should think about." Patting his best friend on the shoulder Miroku thought about his own kids and how much they loved their 'uncle yasha". He was scared now but Miroku knew Inuyasha would be a great father if given the chance.

"Thanks man." Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry about it." Miroku said with a nod.

As Inuyasha continued to sit at his desk he found himself unable to focus on his work. The only image in his mind was Kikyou's distraught face as she pleaded with him to give her a child. Maybe he was being selfish in not starting a family with Kikyou. They bought a bigger house than necessary in order to have room for children. And with Inuyasha's new position at the head of his brother's company he made more than enough money to support a family should they have one.

Then again being the leader of the company meant more work, which in turn meant longer hours. Sometimes he would have company emergencies that kept him away. Business trips and unexpected meetings. Inuyasha wanted to be their for his kids. He wanted to be the father he never had. The one that came to all his son's sporting events and all his daughter's dance recitals. He didn't want to miss his child's first steps or first words. He didn't want to be a screw up.

_'Though I'm sure Kikyou has enough parenting skills for the both of us.' _

Letting his head fall on the desk it seemed the more thought he put into the situation the more complicated it became.

That was it! Pounding his fist on the desk Inuyasha steeled his resolve. He knew what he was gonna do and no matter how much he thought about it, or changed his mind he would stick to his decision.

"God I hope I'm making the right choice."

* * *

"Kikyou? I'm home!" Stepping cautiously into the house Inuyasha took his time removing his shoes and jacket. He didn't smell any food and when he peeked in the kitchen he realized Kikyou wasn't there. Going back into the bedroom he found Kikyou sitting on their bed looking at their wedding album. Slowly she flipped through the book, taking her time looking at each and every picture.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and it was apparent that she hadn't been aware he'd come home.

"Oh I didn't here you come in." She said softly as she brought her attention back to the photo album. Taking a seat on the bed Inuyasha joined his wife in reminiscing their wedding night. They had decided to have a western style wedding and reception. Inuyasha remembered how beautiful Kikyou had looked in her western styled wedding gown. When she came down the isle he was stunned. She had left her long hair loose and flowing down her back, which was a change from her normal low ponytail. Her makeup had been simple, enough to accentuate her features, while still preserving her natural beauty.

Flipping the page they both laughed at a picture of Inuyasha's best man, Miroku. His eyes were half lidded as he held his drink in one hand the mic in the other. A goofy smile was plastered on his face as he tried to deliver his toast to the new couple half drunk.

Underneath was a picture of Inuyasha reaching under Kikyou's dress to remove her garder. The photo next to that revealed Kikyou preparing to throw her bouquet into a hopeful pile of single women.

Finally the couple reached the last page of the album where a picture of Inuyasha and Kikyou sharing their first kiss as husband and wife was blown up to fit the entire page. Closing the book Kikyou wiped her teary eyes as she looked to Inuyasha giving him a gentle smile.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kikyou." Leaning in he placed a loving kiss on her lips. She pulled away and he gently grabbed her face to keep her from going anywhere. It was now or never. Closing his eyes Inuyasha let the words flow from his lips.

"Let's have a baby." He began to grow nervous when she didn't respond. Opening his eyes he released her and was a little shocked to find tears running freely down her cheeks.

"Really?" She said disbelievingly. It seemed like a dream when Inuyasha had said the words she'd been dying to hear for months, and when he nodded his head yes she pounced on him, smothering him in hugs and kisses.

"Oh Inuyasha you don't understand how happy you've made me! Almost as happy as the day you asked me to marry you." He laughed and gave her another long kiss. She moved to get off him saying how she was going to make a celebratory dinner, but he was faster. Using his body weight he rolled them over pinning her to the bed.

"You can start dinner later. How about we get a head start on making that baby?"

* * *

**REVIEW :)**


	2. Part 2

**Crimson Sakura**

**Part 2**

* * *

_Night shadows creeping_**  
**

_Winds are a sleepin'_

_Stars are a gleamin'_

_clouds are dreaming _

_Come, little mother, sing to baby brother_

_Pretty lullaby-lo_

_Sweet lullaby_

* * *

**6 months later...**

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" Kikyou said excitedly.

"Keh would you just read it already?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

Turning to her husband Kikyou didn't look as excited as she had been seconds ago.

"I'm scared Inuyasha." Hugging her Inuyasha kissed her forehead and turned her towards the bathroom sink.

"We'll do it together then." Reaching around her he scooped the pregnancy test off the counter. After finding out her period was late Kikyou immediately rushed towards the closest pharmacy to get a pregnancy test. She even called Inuyasha who came home early from the office to see the results for himself.

A single line.

She wasn't pregnant.

"I'm so sorry baby." Inuyasha said lovingly as he stroked her hair. She fell to the floor in despair. Holding her face in her hands all Kikyou could do was cry. Why? Why was this happening to her? She wanted nothing more than to be a mother and the kami wouldn't even allow her this joy. Was she paying the price for acts committed in another life?

"Why Inuyasha? Why can't we have a child? We've been trying for months! Pills, shots, nothing works!" She screamed. If she couldn't give her husband a family then what was she good for?

"I know baby. I know. I'll call the doctor your OBGYN referred us to okay?" Nodding and asking to be alone Inuyasha left his wife to clean herself up. It tore him apart that the thing she wanted most seemed so far out of her reach. He berated himself over their baby dilemma. Maybe she was calculating her cycle wrong. Maybe they weren't making love at her most fertile time.

Or maybe it was him? What if he didn't have the ability to produce a child?

Shaking his head Inuyasha tried to let go of his irrational thoughts. He was over thinking and complicating things. He would call the doctor in the morning and set up the next closest appointment they could get. There was no sense in worrying over a subject he knew nothing about.

_'I just hope we'll finally be able to get some answers.'_

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi it's nice to meet you." The handsome doctor greeted the couple with a cheerful smile. Motioning them to sit he grabbed their file and began to read over it. The young doctor began to ask them routine questions such as their age and if the had any previous existing health problems.

"So what can I do for you guys today?"

"Well Doctor my husband and I are trying to have a baby. We've been trying for months. I've gotten everything from hormone injections to prescription pills to increase fertility. Nothing so far has helped." Kikyou explained.

"Exactly how long have you been trying to conceive?"

"About 6 months." Inuyasha stated.

"Mrs. Takahashi would you describe your menstrual cycle as being regular?"

"Yes."

"What medication was prescribed to you Mrs. Takahashi?"

"Serophene and Parlodel."

"Okay now what type of positions do you guys typically use during intercourse?" The doctor looked up from his notes at the blushing couple. Kikyou looked like a tomato while Inuyasha coughed trying to gain his bearings.

"I-is that really a necessary thing for you to know?" Inuyasha stuttered. This was the most awkward doctors visit he'd ever had.

"Actually it is, but if it's too uncomfortable I can give you some positions that will increase the chance of pregnancy. Of course if you've already used these positions you don't have to use them again. Mrs. Takahashi do you typically orgasm during intercourse?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" Kikyou said. Her voice coming out in an embarrassed squeak. Inuyasha was a lot less mortified by this question than his wife. He was confident in his manly abilities. Inuyasha knew he never failed to please.

"Yes you do." The doctor said calmly.

"Then yes." She whispered. Looking over at Inuyasha she punched his shoulder to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Well from what I've heard we'll definitely need to run some tests before deciding on a treatment plan. We'll test some of your eggs Mrs. Takahashi as well as some of your sperm Mr. Takahashi. I'll have a nurse take you to one our examination rooms."

"Wait! You want the sample now?" Inuyasha exclaimed. He'd like to think he was pretty good but he knew he wasn't that damn good.

"Don't worry Mr. Takahashi we have plenty of...stimulants to help you along." Dr. Suikostsu said as he handed Inuyasha a small plastic jar with his name on it.

* * *

Later that night Inuyasha sat at the bar nursing a jack and coke while waiting for Miroku to arrive. After all the stress of the last 6 months and the doctors visit earlier Inuyasha was in dire need of a drink.

"What's up man? You don't look too good." Inuyasha turned to his friend as Miroku ordered himself a drink.

"It's this whole baby thing." Inuyasha said rubbing his face.

"Still no baby on the way? Don't tell me you didn't have it in you?" Miroku smirked.

"Seriously Miroku something is wrong. We've been trying for months. Kikyou's been taking every fertility pill under the sun, and we've gone to doctor after doctor. She'll feel sick, miss her period and when we go to take a test we get nothing. She looks so defeated everytime we have to look at a negative test. I just don't know what to do. We're running out of options."

"You know you could always adopt? There's plenty of kids out there who need a home." Miroku advised.

"I've thought of that but I know she won't want to do it. Kikyou wants a child of her _own _not someone else's."

"Who knows it could just be something trivial. You guys went to see Dr. Suikostsu this afternoon right? He's supposed to be one of the best in the business."

"Yeah, but I don't like him. He's a fucking nosy pervert." Inuyasha grumbled.

"How so?"

"He asked Kikyou if she typically orgasmed during sex and what kind of positions we use. Keh! Like he'd even have to ask the first question."

Shaking his head Miroku sighed at his best friend, "Inuyasha I'm pretty sure those are just standard questions to ask."

"Or maybe you're just defending him cause you're both perverts. Anyway we won't even get a treatment plan until we get the test results back, and that could take a few weeks."

"Don't worry about it man. The kami's always have a way of making miracles happen." Miroku said reassuringly.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi." Dr. Suikostsu greeted them and guided them into his office.

"You can just call us Inuyasha and Kikyou." Kikyou said with a smile.

"Well then Inuyasha and Kikyou we got your test results back and I'm afraid I have good and bad news." Becoming worried the young couple held each other's hands for support. Inuyasha gave Kikyou a gentle squeeze as she asked to hear the bad news first.

"It seems that you Kikyou are unable to release viable eggs for conception." Chocking on a sob Kikyou brought her hand to her mouth. She knew something was wrong after months and months of trying. After all the medication and treatments she endured Kikyou had come to the realization that she was a broken woman. She was damaged goods unable to fulfill a woman's most important priority. To give the man she loved a family.

"What's the good news?" Inuyasha said hoping for anything that could console his distraught wife.

"Your sperm are very healthy Inuyasha which still leaves a lot of options open for conception. Though I doubt that Kikyou will be able to carry a pregnancy to full term. I think the best option for the both of you would be to get a surrogate mother."

"You want me to let another woman have my husband's child?" Kikyou sneered.

"I know it sounds like a hard pill to swallow but I've dealt with plenty of couples in your situation. I've also dealt with a lot of couples who've chosen to have a surrogate mother or father. I've seen nothing but happy results."

"I think this is something we'll have to think about." Inuyasha said cautiously.

"Of course. There's no rush. Here's a list of willing and available surrogates. If you guys do decide to go through with a surrogate then we'll begin taking the proper steps."

"Thank you Dr. Suikostsu." Practically dragging Kikyou out of the office it seemed that the young maiden had drifted off into a world of her own. In a comatose like state the most Kikyou would do was blink every now and then. She didn't speak and Inuyasha had to carry her from the car into their house.

Laying her on the bed Inuyasha stripped her of her day clothes and dressed her in something more comfortable. When he was done Kikyou rolled onto her side and began to cry. Her body shook with the force of her sobs and she hiccuped as her breath became more haggard and uneven.

Seeing her like this almost brought tears to his eyes. Though he wouldn't cry. Someone had to be strong, strong enough for the both of them. Slipping into bed beside her Inuyasha curled around Kikyou slipping his arm around her waist as they both drifted off into slumber.

* * *

At work the next day Inuyasha found himself too distracted to be bothered with his paper work. He stared at the list of women willing to use their bodies to help couples unable to conceive children on their own. The packet described what couples should expect from a surrogate mother as well as what the surrogate should expect in return.

For once in his life Inuyasha had absolutely no idea what to do. Could he have a child with another woman? Of course sex was not needed in the conception of this child, but would Kikyou be alright with raising another woman's baby? He thought about the pros and cons of the situation and all the consequences that could result from their decision.

Inuyasha had already consulted with Dr. Suikotsu on the issue. What the doctor had to say certainly did not put his mind at ease.

_" I don't want you all to think that a surrogate is the end all be all to your fertility problems. People like to think of using a surrogate mother or father in the same way they think about adoption. Because the baby is carried by another woman or created by another man emotions become highly involved. I've seen cases in which the surrogate did not want to sign over their parental rights and sued the couple they were carrying for in order to keep the baby. There's always a 50% chance of the surrogate parent winning."_

"Maybe Miroku was right and adoption is a better way to handle this." Inuyasha sighed and rested his head in his hands. Either way he knew he would go along with whatever his wife decided. He just hoped it was a choice where the odds would be in their favor.

* * *

Inuyasha lounged on the couch while he and Kikyou waited for their guest to arrive. He watched his wife pace back and forth, straightening out the already neat plates she'd set out.

"Kikyou stop that you're making me nervous."

"Well I am nervous. So many things could go wrong and it's all flying through my head. What if she doesn't like us? What if she won't give us the baby after the birth? What if she doesn't follow the health plan and ends up hurting our child?" She said rapidly.

"Baby calm down okay? Everything is going to be fine. There's nothing not to like about us. If she doesn't give up the baby we'll go to court and if she doesn't follow the health plan then we have every right to terminate our contract with her." Inuyasha tried to assure her. There was a rapping on the door and Kikyou looked like she about to have a coronary.

"Inuyasha answer the door I can't!" she said racing into the kitchen. Walking to the door Inuyasha's mind was racing a mile a minute. The same questions Kikyou had were on the edge of his brain, and his more conceded side just hoped she wasn't ugly.

Opening the door Inuyasha realized that this woman was far from ugly. It actually freaked him out a little to see how closely she resembled his wife. She had legs a mile long and was curved in all the right places. Her round eyes were a deep mocha and her raven hair fell in waves a little bit past her shoulders. Inuyasha stared at full her pink lips that fixed themselves into a smile and began to formulate words. Inuyasha couldn't help but think he'd seen this girl somewhere before.

"I'm sorry what?" Inuyasha said embarrassed that he'd forgotten to pay attention.

"I said hi my name is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to finally meet you." She said holding out her hand.

"You too. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. My wife is the kitchen. Come inside." Leading the young girl inside Inuyasha realized that she couldn't be older than 21. What was a young woman like herself, who was probably still in college, doing on a list of available surrogate mothers?

Peeking around the corner Kikyou straightened her dress and stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hello. I'm Kikyou Takahashi."

"Kagome Higurashi." smiling and shaking the woman's hand Kagome continued to look around the lavish home. "You all have a lovely home. May I ask what you do?" Kagome asked turning towards Inuyasha.

"Me? I uh I run my brother's business. Tensaiga corp. We give money to failing companies and invest in their business. By the time they're back on their feet we usually own most of the company."

"Interesting. Mrs. Takahashi your dinner smells wonderful."

"Please just call me Kikyou. If everyone is hungry dinner is ready and we can discuss business." Kikyou said leading everyone into the dinning area.

* * *

"So how did the meeting with the Takahashi's go?" Sango asked. Sango was a twenty two year old business school student at the University of Tokyo. She had met Kagome their first year in college where they had been roomates. Instantly the became best friends.

"Really good. I like them a lot and they're nice people. They told me about how Kikyou, the wife, isn't able to make viable eggs for conception. It's sad really. It seems she wants nothing more than to be a mother." Kagome explained.

Sango looked at her best friend with sad eyes. It seemed that no matter how much she tried to reason with Kagome she was hell bent on this decision. It wasn't the right one, but what could she do but support her friend?

"Kagome..."

"Please don't Sango. I've thought about everything you've told me and I really want to do this. I've looked into the consequences of my actions and I think the good outweighs the bad. After everything that's happened it's the least I can do. I want to feel that I at least tried to make things right."

"You don't owe anyone anything you know. What happened wasn't what your fault. I love you like a sister Kagome and I just want to make sure at end of this you don't have any regrets." Reaching across her living room table Sango grabbed her friends' hands in understanding.

"Thank you Sango. I promise everything will be fine." Kagome smiled.

* * *

**So the first thing I would like to say is that all of the medical terms/information in this story will be as accurate as possible. The medication I had Kikyou describe are really prescriptions used to treat infertility in woman, and I did google common questions asked by fertility doctors.**

**Also I said this thing would be 3 parts but I think I will be extending it. No less than 3 but no more than 5 parts. I just want to make sure the story turns out the way I have it written in my head.**

**Okay with that said thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed :)**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Part 3

**Crimson Sakura**

**Part 3**

* * *

_Baby's boats a silver moon, sailing or the sky_

_Sailing or the sea of dew while the clouds float by  
_

_Baby's fishing for a dream fishing near and far_

_Her line a silver moonbeam is her bait a silver star  
_

_Sail baby sail out across the sea only don't foreget to sail back again to me._

* * *

"So do you feel any different?" Sango said as she and Kagome walked out of the movie theater and onto the street. With Sango finishing up her last semester of school and Kagome becoming the surrogate mother for the Takahashis', the pair had been spending less and less time together, so they decided to have a girls day out.

"I'm only a month along Sango. As you can see there have haven't been very many noticeable changes." Kagome laughed patting her still flat tummy. After the initial meeting with Inuyasha and Kikyou had went so well the couple had planned for Kagome to have the baby as soon as possible. A week after their dinner Kagome found herself in Dr. Suikotsu's office discussing plans for artificial insemination. Two weeks after that she had begun the treatments, and less than a month later the couple had received the news that the treatment had taken.

Kagome was pregnant and Inuyasha and Kikyou were going to have a baby.

"Have you been feeling nauseous? Any morning sickness?"

"Actually no, but I'm mentally preparing myself for it. It's bound pop up sooner or later."

"You know you're a good person Kagome." Sango started. "I don't know too many women who would carry a baby for nine months and go through the excruciating pain of labor, just to give up the baby in the end."

"I'm just trying to right a wrong nothing more." Kagome said.

"How can you make something right if was never wrong to begin with?"

"Are we gonna have this discussion every time we see each other? If it makes you that upset I won't talk about Kikyou, Inuyasha, or the baby with you. But don't ask me questions and pretend to be interested if you're just going to throw it in my face." Kagome said heatedly. Though Kagome understood Sango's frustration with the subject the choice was hers and hers alone. She just wished her best friend would be a little more supportive.

"You're right and I'm sorry. You know you can talk to me about anything and I promise from now on to be more supportive of you, okay? I just don't want you to get hurt or regret this later on." Sango said sincerely.

"I know and I appreciate you worrying about me, but to pay for your transgressions you're buying us lunch." Kagome smiled.

* * *

"Is it safe to assume a congratulations are in order?" Miroku had noticed the change in Inuyasha's behavior. He wasn't as grumpy as usual and a small smile seemed to be plastered onto his face all the time.

"It is. We got the news from Dr. Suikotsu that the insemination took. Kagome's a month pregnant."

"Not to rain on your parade but I'm actually surprised that Kikyou agreed to a surrogate." Miroku said.

"Me too actually, but I told her that I would go along with whatever decision she made. It's weird when I think about how young Kagome is. I'm telling you Miroku at the very oldest she's 22. Did I tell you she kind of looks like Kikyou? Same hair, same eyes, but their personalities are polar opposite."

Miroku could only listen as his friend went on and on describing Kagome. They way she walked, talked, and smiled. They way she laughed and her sense of humor. If Miroku didn't know any better he'd think Inuyasha had developed a little school boy crush on her.

"Hook me up Inuyasha she sounds hot." Miroku joked.

"Fuck off lech. Did you forget she's having my kid?"

"Yeah but it's not like you're married to the girl. She's as single as dollar bill." Miroku said laughing at his own lame joke. "You know I'm happy for you man."

"Yeah I know. Now get the hell out. I'm leaving early and I have a shit load of work to do."

* * *

"Good afternoon ladies, Inuyasha. It's nice to see you all again." Wasting no time the group got down to business. Suikotsu first spoke with Inuyasha and Kikyou. He informed them of the financial role they would be playing for next nine months. The couple was responsible for all hospital visits, including when Kagome went into labor, and all the prescriptions for Kagome's prenatal vitamins.

Dr. Suikotsu then gave Kagome her prenatal vitamin prescriptions as well as lists of foods she should avoid and only eat in moderation. He gave her a very detailed health plan which included ideal exercise routines if she wanted her body back soon after delivery.

"Thank you Doctor we'll be seeing you." Kagome said politely. The group rose from their seats preparing to exit when Suikotsu asked for a moment alone with Kikyou. Looking suspicious Inuyasha hesitantly agreed and offered to walk Kagome to her car leaving Kikyou and Suikotsu alone in the small office.

"You know why you aren't able to have kids aren't you Kikyou." It a was a statement more than a question. Kikyou sent him a confused look. Of course she knew why she couldn't have kids.

"Because I'm not able to produce eggs suitable for conception. It's a sore topic that I'd rather not talk about, so I would appreciate it if you got to your point Doctor." Kikyou said sharply.

"I mean the real reason. During your first consultation here you lied to me. According to my contract I request that all patients be honest and forthcoming for the best treatment possible. That also gives me the right to terminate your treatment here if I so please."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think I'll be going now. Have a good day." Turning on her heels she reached out for the doorknob when Suikotsu's next words sent a chill down her spine.

"The abortion you had 5 years ago. There were some complications. Due to those complications you are now unable to have kids, but you knew that already didn't you? All those injections and medications didn't work because you concealed the truth from all of your previous physicians."

"Mind your business. You don't know anything! My past is of no concern to you. You're a fertility doctor not a guidance counselor." Kikyou spat.

"Speaking as a person and not as a doctor Inuyasha deserves to know the truth, because from the way you reacted he doesn't know about it does he?"

"Shut up! Do not tell my husband anything! That is not your place!" She screamed. Inuyasha could never find out about this. Everything she worked so hard for would be ruined and he'd surely leave her. Suikotsu didn't understand. She couldn't have had that baby. To have that thing be a constant, living reminder...she would rather be dead.

"He has a right to know. That baby was as much his as it was yours." Suikotsu said in all seriousness.

"It wasn't his baby." Kikyou whispered. Mentally she berated herself for telling him something that was not his business. The choices she made five years ago were not the best but they were necessary. This doctor who knew nothing about her situation would not make her feel guilty or ashamed for the things she had done.

"I won't tell him. I do think it's in your best interest to tell him though. Even if the child was not his. A marriage built on secrets will only end in disaster." The doctor warned.

"Are you a psychic now too? _If_ Inuyasha finds out about what I did the words will come from my lips. No one else's." Kikyou sent him a glare dark enough to send him to the deepest depths of hell and walked out the door letting it slam shut behind her.

* * *

"So how old are you? If you don't mind me asking." Inuyasha and Kagome rode in the elevator down to the ground floor. Few words were exchanged and the silence seemed to stretch on between them. If he knew being alone with her would be this awkward he would have stayed in the doctor's office with Kikyou.

"Didn't anyone teach you it's rude to ask a woman her age? But for your information I'm 22." Kagome joked.

"I knew you looked young. What are you doing on a surrogate mother list? Shouldn't you be graduating from college? Starting a career?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I used to attend university but I had to drop out my sophomore year and haven't gotten around to going back yet. How old are you by the way? I think I see a few gray hairs." She laughed.

"Keh you wish! I'm only 25." Stepping out of the elevator and into the parking lot Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to her car. As they were walking Kagome was suddenly hit with the overwhelming need to puke. She stood still willing the nausea and dizziness to go away.

"Hey are you okay?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed Kagome had stopped walking beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm not feeling very well so I should be getting home." Relieved to see they had made it to her car she took a step forward only have her knees buckle and give out. Losing her balance Kagome reached her hands out in a last minute attempt to catch herself, but instead of feeling the hard ground she felt hard muscles instead. Looking up Kagome found herself encircled in Inuyasha's arms.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to drive you home?" Inuyasha spoke in a low voice due to their close proximity. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest with every breath he took. Her face was heating up and Kagome couldn't help but wish they were in a more secluded area.

What was he thinking? He was married and had long since been done with puberty. Though holding Kagome like this was a testament to how much self control he had. He mentally berated himself for acting like a horny teenager. He had a wife. Kikyou. The woman who was in the building right next to them. Kagome's cheeks sported a rosy hue and her fingertips flexed over his chest making his skin tingle. His eyes traveled down to her pink pouty lips and as he began to lean in to taste them all rational thought flew from his mind.

What was she doing? When Inuyasha began to move in closer, and closer, Kagome found herself rising to her tip toes to meet him halfway. Bunching his shirt in her small hands she couldn't find the energy to care about the fact that he was married. To Kikyou. Who could come outside at any given moment.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice doused the couple like a bucket of cold water. Jumping far enough to put at least 3 feet of space between them. The moment was gone and reality had set in.

_'I almost kissed Kagome. I wanted to kiss Kagome.'_

_'Inuyasha almost kissed me, and I didn't want to stop him.' _

"Well I think I should be getting home. See you guys later." Rushing into her car Kagome quickly left Inuyasha and Kikyou alone in the parking lot.

"What was that?" Kikyou asked trying to seem nonchalant.

"Nothing baby. Come on I'm hungry. How about ramen?" Blushing and walking towards the car Inuyasha felt ashamed to even be in his wife's presence.

Kikyou raged under her cool demeanor. It seemed that she would be paying Kagome a little visit. After everything she'd already done there was no way she'd let her get away with this.

* * *

When Kagome got back to her tiny one bedroom apartment she immediately headed for the bathroom. All her thoughts were everywhere and a nice hot bath would surely clear her head. Kagome was in heaven the moment her body hit the hot water. She sighed as her muscles relaxed, but the scene of her and Inuyasha in each other's arms played over and over in her mind. It must have looked so terrible.

_'What if I had actually kissed him? He's married. I'm carrying a baby for him and his wife. How could I be so stupid?' _Kagome thought. Even if she had kissed Inuyasha it would have meant nothing to him. It just would have been a mistake.

As she continued to ponder Kagome knew that she wouldn't have regreted kissing Inuyasha. She could never regret anything that involved him. She didn't know why but being around him...it was nice.

"This is not good." Sinking into the tub Kagome jumped when she heard a knock at her door.

"Just a minute!" She yelled. Quickly draining the bath she wrapped a pink robe around her small frame. There was a harder more urgent knock. "I'm coming!" Opening the door the color drained from Kagome's face when she saw Kikyou standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Why Kagome is that anyway to greet your older sister?" Kikyou strolled into the house and took a seat on the small couch. "Nice place."

"What do you want? Just because I agreed to have your baby doesn't mean you can show up here uninvited. How did you even find this place? I never gave you this address."

"Mom. I told her some sob story about how I saw you on the street the other day and I wanted to rekindle our relationship. She soaked it up like a sponge."

"I still don't understand why you're here." Kagome grew more and more anxious as Kikyou watched her from her spot on the couch. Her eyes were unreadable which only added to Kagome's anxiety.

"Stay away from Inuyasha. He belongs to me."

"What makes you think I want him? He's already married to you sister dearest. Last time I checked that made him unavailable." Standing up from the couch Kikyou slowly walked over to Kagome, making the younger girl back up until there was nowhere left to go.

"Listen well because I'll only say this once; You owe me this child. I don't care what you do as long as in nine months you sign your parental rights over to me and you stay away from my husband. I see the way you look at him and the way you smile at him. It's disgusting." Kikyou sneered.

"Don't worry you'll get your parental rights. I'm only having this baby for you as a way to make up for what happened. And I'll stay away from Inuyasha. Even though seeing as how this is his baby as much as it is yours that'll quite difficult. He's going to want to come to the doctors appointments and baby shopping and all of that kind of stuff. Whether you like it or not we're going to have to be around each other." Kagome said quietly.

"I'll be there too as a way to keep you in check. The only time you'll ever be in in my husband's presence is if I'm there too. I won't have another bitch sniffing around what's mine."

"Fine then. If that's all, I think it's time for you to go." Pushing around Kikyou Kagome opened the front door sending her estranged sister the message for her leave. Kagome shut the door after Kikyou walked out and slid to the floor. Rubbing her face Kagome tried to will the tears away but a few drops escaped through her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

She remembered a time when her sister and her had been so close, almost to the point where they were inseparable. Now they treated each other like strangers. Previous to this arrangement she and Kikyou hadn't spoken to each other since she was 18 and a freshman in college. They had stopped talking after that awful night so many years ago.

Though all the fighting and constant battles had taken a toll on their small family Kagome couldn't hate her sister after everything that had happened. She was the only one to blame, and hopefully in doing this for her sister she could atone for her sins. But it seemed that even after the baby was born there would still be no chance for her to mend their broken relationship. The hatred Kikyou held for her ran deep and it would run deeper still if she couldn't control these sudden feelings she was having for her sister's husband.

_'Maybe I should have just listened to Sango. This is turning out to be a horrible idea.'_

* * *

**A month and a half later...**

"Are you sure you can't make it?" Inuyasha sighed as he spoke on the phone with his wife.

"Yes. My grandfather is sick and I want to make sure he's okay. He's getting up there in age and I'm worried. I really don't talk to him as often as I should." Kikyou explained.

"Alright I understand. I hope he feels better and I'll see you later on tonight."

"Okay. Make sure you get lots of pictures okay?"

"Sure. I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha." Hanging up the phone Inuyasha let his head fall to the steering wheel. After the near kiss at Dr. Suikotsu's office he was hesitant to be alone with Kagome. They hadn't talked about it and barely spoke to each other when they were in the same room. The air between them was tense and awkward even Kikyou being around didn't lighten up the pressure. He could only imagine it doubling without his wife there.

Pulling up to the OBGYN Kagome was feeling nervous. Her mother had informed her that her grandfather was sick and they were taking him to the doctor for a check up. Though Kagome didn't mind rescheduling her appointment her mother insisted that she go and not worry. Her mom also explained that she had told Kikyou, who was going with them to the hospital, which left her alone with Inuyasha. She was always nervous when she had to be in the same vicinity as Inuyasha. Walking into the Dr. Kazehaya's office she was actually hoping that Kikyou had changed her mind, and was disappointed to see Inuyasha sitting there by himself.

Cautiously she walked over taking the empty seat next to him. They sat there in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Kagome wanted to clear the air but she wasn't bringing up the near kiss if he wasn't. He probably wasn't even thinking about it anymore and had moved on. Trying to talk about it would only cause her to embarrass herself.

Inuyasha stared at the clock in an attempt to keep his eyes from wondering over to Kagome. He didn't know if it was a good idea to bring up the almost kiss. From what he could he tell she didn't even seem phased by it. It was like nothing had ever happened between them. Asking her about it would only show that it was still on his mind, and if she didn't care then neither did he.

"Inuyasha?" "Kagome?" They both shut their mouths hoping the other would go first. Laughing Kagome opened her mouth to speak when the nurse call them into the back.

"Inuyasha Takahashi? Kagome Higurashi? Dr. Kazehaya is ready for you."

"Hello. My name is Dr. Sawako Kazehaya. It's nice to meet you guys." Inuyasha and Kagome shook hands with the doctor.

"Well Kagome from what Dr. Suikotsu has already told me you're almost three months along now. Have you been noticing anything out of the ordinary? Is there anything that you seem concerned about?"

"No. I feel fine." Kagome said happily.

"Very good. Okay so I'm going to need you to strip off your clothes from the waist down. I'll step out for a minue and then we can get started."

Five minutes later the doctor came in with the cold jelly and her special equipment. Kagome always allowed Inuyasha to stay, and it never ceased to amaze her how happy he was when he saw the baby. The pride and joy was evident on his face. She couldn't help but imagine that her and Inuyasha were together and that this really was her baby, a baby that they had made together.

The room began to feel hot, _'oh God am I blushing?' _She hurriedly placed her hands over her cheeks. _'I am! I am blushing!'_

"Kagome are you okay?" Snapping back to the present the doctor finished up her exam and told Inuyasha and Kagome that everything looked perfect.

Walking down the hall and into the elevator the couple couldn't help but go back to being at Dr. Suikotsu's office. The tension started to build and both of them felt suffocated, then Kagome's stomach growled.

"Sorry. I seem to always be hungry these days." Kagome laughed.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Inuyasha wanted to smack himself. He could barely look at her, how were they gonna have lunch together?

"Um, I don't know, I could just get something at home. I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble. If you're hungry that means the baby's hungry. As his or her father it's my responsibility to fed my child." He smiled at her and Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to refuse.

Not knowing the kind of food Kagome preferred he decided on a buffet style restaurant. He knew that pregnant woman ate for two, but damn that girl could eat.

"Wow you really were hungry weren't you?" Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome finish her third plate.

"Hey just be glad I'm not putting mustard on my pickles, or ranch in my ice cream."

"That's disgusting." Inuyasha shuddered at the thought.

"Isn't it!? My mom was telling me some of her pregnancy horror stories she went through with me and my sister." The two laughed and the conversation flowed easily between them.

"Kagome?" "Inuyasha?" Laughing once more Kagome decided to speak before anything could interrupt them.

"Inuyasha I think we should talk about what almost happened at Dr. Suikotsu's office."

"I knew it was coming." Inuyasha sighed. "Look I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was doing, and it can't happen again."

Kagome's heart sank a little at his words. Shaking her head she let the disappointment fly out of her mind. "No need to apologize. I'm just as much to blame. Let's just blame it on my pregnancy hormones and move on okay?"

The two continued to enjoy their lunch.

* * *

The door to Kagome's tiny apartment flew open. Kicking the door behind her, she thew her keys to the side in hast, while trying to undue the buttons of her shirt. Grabbing Inuyasha by the hair she yanked his head down to hers, their lips crashed, and their tongues tangled in a never ending dance.

Pulling his shirt over his head Inuyasha lunged at Kagome's jeans ripping them off in his need to see more of her pale skin.

Fumbling their way through her apartment they found their way into her bedroom. Scoping her up Inuyasha gently laid her on the bed. Breaking away and gasping for the breath the couple stared at each other.

"Inuyasha what are we doing?" Kagome panted.

"I don't know." He answered as he slipped the rubber band from her hair. He let his fingers fall into her ebony locks. His lips moved down her jaw, onto her neck, and slowly traced a path across her chest.

"This is wrong." Her bra flew across the room.

"I know." His jeans followed.

"I don't want to stop." Her panties were next.

"Neither do I." His boxers were last.

* * *

**Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crimson Sakura**

**Part 4**

* * *

___Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop  
_

___When the wind blows_

___the cradle will rock  
_

___When the bough breaks_

___the cradle will fall  
_

___And down will come baby, cradle and all_

* * *

The morning sun peeked through the curtains, illuminating the dark room. A young raven haired woman stirred beneath her blankets, trying to block out the sun.

A groan of disapproval halted her movements. She turned to look at the other person sleeping soundly in her bed. His chest rose and fell softly with every breath he took. His face was so peaceful Kagome couldn't help but lean over and place a kiss to his cheek. She lightly ran her fingers through his hair to untangle the unruly mess. Slowly his eyes began to open and Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

He was beautiful in every sense of the word to her, and as much as this man made her heart leap for joy, he had the ability to cause it so much pain. Because no matter what, he could never truly be hers, and she could never be his. Kagome told herself this every morning. Every time she woke up to find him in her bed, naked and spent from the previous night's events, she had to remind herself:

He's not yours. You're not his. You're carrying a baby for him and your sister, who is also his wife. It'll never work.

Kagome was almost eight months pregnant, and after the baby got here she wanted nothing more than to have a relationship with Kikyou again. She had told herself time and time again that she would stop, that this time would be the last time. It was disgusting and wrong, and dishonest but, she couldn't help it.

Over the course of their four month affair, she'd fallen in love with her sister's husband.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha said with concern.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep." She said smiling, but she was sure she couldn't keep the sadness from her eyes. Every time she looked at him she lost another piece of herself. He didn't even know Kikyou and her were related. God what was she doing?

"I can't. I should be going anyway. I told Kikyou I'd be home by now." She watched him as he got up retrieved his clothes from the floor.

"Right." Hearing the sadness in her voice he walked over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Running his hands across her belly, he gave her one last kiss before dashing out the door. Only when she was sure Inuyasha had left did she let the tears slip down her cheeks.

* * *

He was such an idiot. Inuyasha sat in his car unable to find the motivation to start it and head home. All he wanted to do was go back to Kagome's apartment and kiss her until she forgave him for his stupidity.

_"I told Kikyou I'd be home by now." _He said mocking himself, "way to make her feel like a mistress." But wasn't that what she was? Someone who he was cheating on his wife with? Wasn't she 'the other woman?'

No. Kagome was so much more than that. He cared about her. A lot. On days like today he wanted nothing more than to lay in bed with her all day, rubbing her belly, and cater to her every need as she came closer and closer to her due date. Sometimes at night when Kagome was already asleep he could just imagine that he wasn't married to Kikyou at all. That the life he had previously been living didn't exist, and all that mattered in the world were Kagome and him, and the family they were starting together.

But then that moment would be shattered. He'd receive a text or a call, or anything to remind him that the moments he shared with Kagome were nothing more than a fantasy. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he loved her but he knew it was pretty damn close.

Yet was it enough to make him leave Kikyou? He saw the sadness and guilt in Kagome's eyes every time he had to leave her. He heard the pain in her voice as she told him that it was okay or that she understood. And most of all he felt the longing in her when she walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye.

It wasn't fair, to Kagome or Kikyou. And still he couldn't chose. It was selfish, disgusting, and wrong, but he couldn't do it. He'd been with Kikyou for so long it frightened him to think about giving up all the security she brought to his life. But Kagome was like a light at the end of a dark tunnel. She gave him peace. Shaking his head Inuyasha tried to clear his mind. He couldn't do this right now. Starting the car he finally pulled away from Kagome's apartment building and began to head home.

God he was such an idiot.

* * *

"Oh Inuyasha! I didn't hear you come in, are you hungry?" Kikyou watched as Inuyasha removed his coat and shoes. His hair was wild and his clothes looked unruly, as if he'd been in a rush to come home.

"Uh, no, not right now. I think I'm just gonna shower and lay down." He said quietly. He kept his head down, like he didn't want to look at her.

"Are you feeling okay? Did the business meeting not go well?" She said concerned. He was acting very unlike himself, he had been for awhile now. She'd chalked it up to the overtime he'd been working and the fact that Kagome was due in a few weeks. Inuyasha finally looked at her and there was something unreadable in his eyes. It worried her.

Walking up to her Inuyasha took her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was strange. There was something off about the kiss. It was like he was searching for something and when he didn't find it he pulled away.

"I'm fine. Just tired that's all." He moved around her, went up the stairs, and into the bathroom. Kikyou desperately wanted to believe him, but she knew better than that. A million thoughts raced through her mind and none of them were good.

What if Inuyasha was having second thoughts? What if he didn't want the baby anymore? What if he didn't want _her _anymore?

Kikyou's eyes widened and her breath quickened. Turning her head she looked up the stairs where Inuyasha had disappeared moments ago. She could hear the shower going and more disturbing thoughts raced across her conscious.

What if Inuyasha was cheating on her? No that was ridiculous. Inuyasha wasn't that kind of man. He was loyal to her, and faithful.

_'Unless he found out about the abortion.' _

Grabbing her head Kikyou tried to calm herself down. There were only three people, including herself who knew about it. She knew she would never tell Inuyasha herself, and she was pretty sure Dr. Suikotsu wouldn't tell, but Kagome would. Kikyou remembered the way her little sister would stare at Inuyasha. Her eyes were always watching him, wanting him. Kagome wanted Inuyasha to herself, and what better way to cut her out of the picture than to tell him the true reason why his wife couldn't have kids?

_'But then she'd have to tell him we're related. She wouldn't do that. Would she?'_

Running up the stairs Kikyou decided she'd talk to Inuyasha herself. All this worrying was making her sick and she was driving herself insane. If he told her the truth she would forgive him. She wouldn't let Kagome ruin her life again. They could work through this. Kagome would give them her baby and they'd never see or hear from her again. They could raise their family in peace.

Reaching for the doorknob Kikyou stopped when she heard Inuyasha speaking. Cracking open the door she could see him pacing back and forth with his cell to his ear.

"Look I'm sorry about this morning." She heard him say. He rubbed his face in annoyance and let out a long sigh.

"I don't want you to have to understand anymore...I-I really don't deserve you."

_Walk away Kikyou._

"Of course I care about you! I wouldn't be putting myself through this if I didn't."

_I can't. I need to know._

"Don't ask me that." Kikyou could hear the pain in his voice. He choked on his words and sob caught in her throat.

_Please don't leave me Inuyasha._

"Can you meet me later? To talk?"

_You can't leave me._

"Yeah same place as always. Under the giant Sakura tree."

_I won't allow it._

* * *

Kagome was a little more than surprised when Inuyasha had called her. He usually didn't call her when he was home, especially when Kikyou was home too. She wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to talk about, but she thought now was as good time as any to start telling him the truth. She was scared shitless at the thought of revealing her secrets, but he had the right to know that he was sneaking around with his wife's little sister.

_'I don't want him to leave me.'_ She thought to herself. Yet if he wanted to go, she knew she wouldn't make him stay. She'd have the baby and leave him alone forever. She'd even give up reestablishing her relationship with Kikyou if it'd make him happy. She wouldn't tell him Kikyou's secret either. After everything that happened it would to be the least she could for her sister.

Kagome pulled up to the small park and maneuvered herself to get out of the car. She waddled through the park, taking in the scenes of mothers and fathers playing with their children. She rubbed her belly wishing that she could be like this with her baby. Looking down at her protruding abdomen she gave it a little smile.

"If I had a choice, I don't I'd give you up." Kagome finally made it to the giant Sakura tree. She started at it's beauty awed by the magnificence of nature. The pretty petals fell from branches, getting caught in the autumn wind.

"The trees look nice don't they?" Turning Kagome saw Inuyasha approaching her. The wind picked up his midnight locks and splayed them across his face. His eyes locked on her and heart skipped a beat. He had so much control over her, and he didn't even know.

"Yeah they are." She finally responded.

"I'm...glad you came." He said quietly. He looked down at his feet, nervously shifting his weight between is left and right leg.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked cautiously. His body language spoke volumes to what this conversation could possibly be about. And it was scaring her.

_Please don't leave me Inuyasha._

"Kagome I, I don't...I mean. Geez." He ran a hand through his hair and started pacing around the tree. Waddling over to him she placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. He looked at her, pulling her into his arms, and resting his forehead on hers.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I understand. I'm due in a couple weeks and you want this to end." Tears sprang to her eyes and as much as she willed them not to, they slipped down her cheeks. "You don't have to say anything more."

"Stupid. That isn't why I wanted to talk to you." He said gently, wiping her tears with his fingers, he chuckled to himself at her mock bravery.

"Then why did you want to talk?"

"Because I don't want this to end. Even...even after the baby gets here. I want to be with you Kagome." He blushed when she threw her arms around his neck and began to sob. He tried console her as best he could with her belly situated between them.

"Oh God I was so scared! I-I thought you were gonna leave me. I mean...I wouldn't have stopped you, cause I just want you to be happy, but I was secretly praying you would stay." She said between her hiccups and sobs.

"I can't leave you Kagome." Tilting her chin Inuyasha leaned down to place a passionate kiss on Kagome's lips. Her arms locked around his neck, and she rose to her tip toes to meet him halfway. When they parted Kagome thought she'd died and went to heaven, but there was still one more thing they had to talk about.

"Inuyasha there's something I have to tell you..."

"Kagome get down!" Pushing her to the ground, Kagome let out a startled scream. Worry struck her when she heard Inuyasha's grunt of pain. Looking over to him she saw that there was an arrow lodged in his right shoulder.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Crawling over to him she inspected the wound. Ripping a piece of his shirt she tied it around his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding, while being too afraid to remove the arrow all together.

"We have to get you to the hospital." Kagome said frantically, pulling out her cell she tried to dial 9-1-1 when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Neither of you are going anywhere." Kikyou appeared from the shadows, an ancient looking bow in her hand, and a quiver of arrows on her back. Her black hair was let down and it blew around her as the wind picked up. She looked like a goddess of war, with the bleeding pinks and oranges of sunset behind her, and an unemotional mask perfectly set on her face.

"Why are you doing this Kikyou? Inuyasha needs help! He's losing too much blood!" Kagome tried to reason. She didn't know what Kikyou's plans were but she needed to get Inuyasha and herself out of there.

"Don't act as if you don't know you sneaky bitch! I won't let you take him away from me!" Kikyou screamed. She notched another arrow and aimed it straight at Kagome.

"Kikyou wait! This is my fault! Don't hurt Kagome." Inuyasha said. Still clutching his shoulder, he used the tree as support to get up. He tried walking towards Kikyou, but she pointed the arrow at him and demanded him not to move.

"How could you do this to me? I love you Inuyasha." The pain in her words was enough to break his heart. He wanted to reach for her. Apologize to her, but he couldn't leave Kagome unprotected.

"I'm so sorry Kikyou." He said taking a small step in her direction. He let out the breath he was holding when she didn't notice. Tears started to fall from her cheeks and Inuyasha felt the knife twist in his heart all the more.

"No you're not. You'll never know what I did for you Inuyasha. What I did for us! You're leaving me for the girl who ruined my life! Why don't you tell him _little sister_. Tell him what you did to me!" She screamed.

"Sister? You didn't tell me you had a sister." Although Inuyasha was speaking to Kikyou, he was looking right at Kagome.

"I was gonna tell you Inuyasha. Please believe me." Kagome said calmly.

"What did you do?" Kagome's eyes widened at the coldness in his tone. New tears flowed from her ducts at the smirk on Kikyou's face.

"Inuyasha I didn't mean for it to happen. Truly! Don't look at me like that, Inuyasha please!"

"What. Did. You. Do!"

"It's my fault Kikyou can't have kids." She said quietly. Sobs racked her body and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Things weren't supposed to be this way.

"Why? What is she talking about Kikyou?" Inuyasha looked to Kikyou and saw a fresh wave of tears fall down her face as well. He tensed when he saw her pull her bow string taut.

"She let her boyfriend rape me!"

"No! I would never! I didn't know! Kikyou you have to believe me! I've tried everything to atone for what he did to you, because back then I wasn't there for you, but you wanted nothing to do with me. I didn't know how to help you then, that's why I'm doing this for you now!"

"You think fucking my husband behind my back is going to help me!"

"Kikyou why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha said cutting inbetween the sibling's argument. He looked at Kikyou with regret, guilt, and pity shining in his eyes.

"Because I knew you'd leave me." She cried. Inuyasha went to take another toward her and she pointed her arrow straight at his heart.

"Kikyou..." Kagome wanted nothing more than to get up and reach out to her sister, to comfort her in some way.

"It's your fault! That bastard thought I was you! I was walking home from the library when it happened. Tsubaki offered me a ride and I told her no. It was dark and I didn't even notice him come behind me. He pushed me into an alley and threw me against the wall." Kikyou choked on her words, but continued anyway. " He said 'Did you really think you were gonna get away without giving me any?' I tried to tell him I wasn't you and that's when he hit me. He choked me so I couldn't speak. He ripped off my clothes and when he finished...he called out your name."

"I didn't know!" Kagome yelled out.

"Then I found out I was pregnant. I was already with you Inuyasha. I loved you. Did you really think I could let that _thing_ grow inside of me? I had the abortion so I could be with you, but there were complications. Now I can't have kids."

"So you asked Kagome to be a surrogate for you." Inuyasha stated more than asked.

"Only so she could know the pain I feel now. To have something she's always wanted taken away from her."

"And what's that?"

"You." Kikyou let her arrow fly as it hit its target with deadly accuracy. The arrow struck Inuyasha in the chest and Kagome screamed, crawling as fast as she could over to him. She clutched his hand and checked for his pulse, it was barely there.

"Inuyasha stay with me! I'm calling an ambulance you'll be okay." Kagome cried.

"K-K-Kagome...please...forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. You're gonna be fine! The medics will take you to the hospital and when you get out you'll have a cute little boy or girl to hold, okay?" He coughed and his heart skipped a beat. She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't.

"Pl-p-please forgive Kikyou."

"Of course," she whispered, "save your strength. No more talking."

"Let my child know...I-I love them." Inuyasha let out a strangled breath as his eyes rolled to back of his head. His body went limp in Kagome's arms and she screamed out his name.

"Are you happy now?!" She yelled to Kikyou.

"Not yet." Backing away from her Kagome crawled away from her sister until her back it the tree. Kikyou was standing right in front of her and she had nowhere to go.

"For what it's worth Kikyou...I truly am sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I love you and I thought by doing this for you, we could start over, but...I love him too." Tears slipped from Kagome's eyes and she made no move to wipe them away.

"For what it's worth Kagome...I hope you guys find each other again." A tear slipped from Kikyou's eye as she released her arrow, quickly cutting off Kagome's scream.

* * *

_"In breaking news two bodies were found in Cherry Blossom park this morning. Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi, who police say were both shot in the heart with arrows, were discovered early this morning by park employees."_

The screen cut to a older man who must have been one of the park employees. His forehead shined with sweat and his skin looked ashen. He tried to speak but was too overwhelmed to formulate words. Taking a deep breath he tried again.

_"I was really a gruesome sight. There was blood everywhere! It even covered the Sakura trees, staining the petals in an eerily beautiful crimson color. I hope the souls of these two individuals find peace."_

_"Just in! Police say the female victim, Kagome Higurashi, was around eight months pregnant at the time of her death, but the infant was extracted from her body after she was killed. Assuming the deceased were a couple, sketch artists have come up with a photo of what their baby may look like. Finding the infant could lead police to finding the murderer. If anyone sees this infant or knows anything on the murder please call the number on your screen."_

Looking to her left, a young woman heard the cry of her child through the baby monitor. Walking into the child's room she gently picked up the newborn baby. His tiny fists flung about as he wailed, alerting the woman to his unhappiness.

"Shh, it's okay, mommy's here." Quickly making a bottle, the dark haired woman, sat in a cherrywood rocking chair feeding her baby.

"No matter what happens little guy, I'll always love you, and no one will ever take you away from me." Rubbing the child's back to burp him, the young mother laid her son back into his crib, and began to sing him a lullaby.

* * *

**That is the end of **_Crimson Sakura _**folks! Thank you to those who read this story and a special thank you to those who took time to review :)**

**And don't forget to check out my new story: **_Closest to Heaven_


End file.
